If You Were Waiting For The Opportune Moment
by sweet krab whacka
Summary: There’s a black Corvette on fire in the parking lot.” She jabbed her finger behind her to indicate outside. Elizabeth’s eyes went wide. “That’s my car!”
1. Intro to characters

1Disclaimer: I do not own Jack or Will, or any other character that appears in the POTC movie. THOUGH SOMEDAY I WILL WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

This is a modern day Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic, it involves falling for Will and Jack being a sort of father figure to her, so if you don't like either of them and would rather the main character fall for Barbossa, then this is not the fic for you, and if you don't want the main character to be with any of the above mentioned characters, then this is DEFINITELY not the fanfic for you! And if you don't want her to be with anyone in the fic, then.. let me ask you, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SITE AT ALL?

Chapter One:

It was a hot and summery day in the middle of July. Will Turner was going through his usual routine of teaching his fencing class how to fence.

"Okay, so now, two steps forward, and LUNGE!" He shouted and the class did as they were told, a few of them had actual talent, when most were hopeless. He sighed quietly to himself and pushed his curly brown hair out of his eyes. His gaze was drawn toward the door, where his friend had just entered the room through a door of to the side of the gymnasium. Jack Sparrow, a man with messy long brown hair that suited him, a pair of ratty old torn jeans and a hole- filled t shirt, a fencing sword stuck through his belt loop, was leading a young woman into the room. She looked apprehensive, and a bit scared about the whole idea of fencing, but she smiled back at Jack and he sauntered off to the front hall again. Will called to him and Jack swaggered back into the room and took his time drifting towards him, his arms moving awkwardly about with every step.

"Who's the girl?" Will asked.  
"She's a new student of yours." Will could smell the alcohol on his breath; she had probably interrupted him in his mid to late evening drink. He talked as if he was drunk all the time, though everyone that knew Jack, knew that he was always somewhat drunk, they just ignored it.

"A new student? What's her name? Has she filled out the information sheet?"

"Yessum, new student, I forgot her name and no she hasn't filled out the information sheet yet. I thought you could get her to do that." Will looked at her standing nervously in the background, switching from foot to foot and biting her lip.

"Okay then, off to your drink then?"   
"Don't even need to ask anymore, do ya?" Jack weaved slowly back past the girl standing beside the wall waiting to be called upon.

"Jus' go up to 'im and introduce yourself luv." He patted her on the back and started to sing as he made his way back to his drink. "Nananananana…. And really bad eggs….. A pirate's life for me." She didn't have to walk up to the tall handsome man teaching the class because at that moment, he began to walk towards her.  
"Practice your lunge class, I'll be back to check in a moment." He called to them over his shoulder and made his way towards the girl. He looked her up and down at least a dozen times before he had gotten to her. She had beautiful waist length, red hair, though not curly, she was one of the few that could be looked upon and thought; 'Now she's Irish.' Her eyes were as black as the blackest of nights, a myriad of freckles appeared on her face and skin.

"Hello, my name's Will. Are you here to join the class?" He smiled kindly at her, marveling at how easily he got lost in her eyes.

"Yes, hi, I would like to join the class. It seems interesting." She smiled back, loving his British accent.

"Okay, I'll need you to sign these forms, just to make sure you understand that we are not liable for any injuries that may befall you whilst you are in this class," He paused, seeing the look on her face he added, "Not that anything ever has, no need to worry. And the rest is just general information about you." He handed her a pen and paper. "When you're done, just hand them to me and I'll get you suited up with gear and such. By the way, what's your name? He added, finding himself wanting to know the answer. She looked up into his eyes, for she was quite short, and smiled slightly.

"Keavy Guinness." **AN: pronounced Keevy.** She struggled with the pen to shake his hand when he offered it.

"Keavy, I like that name, it sort of rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" He laughed a little laugh at it and went back to the class to check on them. Keavy watched his retreating back, thinking about how much she wanted to squeeze his butt, but he started to turn back to the paper when he turned to look at her. She filled out the form and walked over to him, he was standing in front of the class and watching them lunge, trying not to laugh at the funny sight. He didn't see her coming so she had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh, yes, finished already?" He cleared his throat, looking over the sheet to make sure that she filled everything out. When he was satisfied, he cleared his throat again and jogged back to the hallway. He came back a few minutes later with Jack swaggering behind him, not looking pleased at being interrupted again.

"Jack is going to take over the class while I get your gear for you. Just follow me." He walked towards a storage room off to the side of the gym. Keavy followed quietly along the corridor and into the room. Back in the gym, she could here Jack yelling at them.

"What are you looking at you, scurvy dogs! There's lunging to do! Raise your bloody swords, you bloomin' cockroaches!"

Inside were things that she would need to fence, saber, jacket, protective head gear, etc.

"Okay, so lets start with fitting the jacket on you." He picked one up that he thought would fit her tiny frame and put it on her, he zipped it up in the back.

There, perfect fit. I'm good, aren't I?" He laughed again, and it was the most heavenly sound she had ever heard. He reached for the strap between her legs, then hesitated.

"Maybe you had better do that strap." He smiled a toothy smile, and blushed. She laughed too, and the hairs on his arms stood up with goose bumps at the sound, it was so sweet, like an angel. She got the jacket fitted and he got her fitted for the proper length sword and shoes. This took about five minutes. Then, they moved onto the helmet.

"A proper helmet," He turned to look at the selection of helmets, " Should fit you like a glove, You shouldn't be able to wear your hair in a pony tail in it." He plunked a particular helmet onto her head and she didn't expect it. She fell back and tripped on a pile of jackets on the floor, landing on her butt on the hard floor. They both laughed, Will helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I should have warned you first!" He was unable to hold in his laughter, but he didn't feel too bad because she was laughing too. He pulled the helmet off her head, her hair was a mess from the way he pulled on it and her eyes were sparkling, when she smiled, she revealed two neat rows of straight, white teeth. He couldn't resist the temptation, and he had done it before he had known he was going to. He kissed her, it was only a split second long, because at that precise moment, Jack burst in on them to check where they were. They both pulled away quickly, Keavy quicky patting down her hair and wiping her lips.

"We're coming Jack." Will ran his fingers through his hair again, blushing pink.

"Well, hurry it up, I have to catch my plane!" Jack pretended he hadn't noticed how quickly they had pulled away and how close they were, meaning only one thing, they were kissing. Keavy decided to change the subject.

"Your plane? Where are you going?" She asked him. He swung his head to look at her as if he'd never seen her before.

"To the Carribean, luv." Jack stated, as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh, are you vacationing?" She asked, determined not to look at Will as they stepped out of the little storage room and into the brightly lit hallway, her face was also flushed.

"Well, I was born in the Caribbean so it is very much my home you see, but I', also opening up a pub there. It's called the 'Sparrow's Nest.' because Sparrow is my last name see?" He gestured quite a bit with his hands.

The next fencing class was a week later, plenty of time to bring herself up and then bring herself down again. Finally though, after debating about it for a week, she decided to ask Will out on a date after class. As she pulled up in her little beat up white Cavalier, a woman, about her age pulled up in a black Mercedes Bens.

The class passed by quickly, to Keavy it went to fast, maybe because she knew that afterwards she was going to do it, or maybe it was simply because Jack wasn't there yelling pirate phrases at them; sometimes Keavy wondered about him.

She looked at her watch as she packed her jacket away in her bag. The lesson had ended late. She moved quickly because she had to get to her dance practice; she already had permission to be late, but Michael Flatley said that if it kept up, she would have to chose between a little fencing class or Celtic Tiger.

She saw Will head through a door to the opposite side of the room, an office. Keavy hurried for it to get it over with. She flew through the door and looked wildly around for him.

"Will, Will!-" She called, slightly breathless from her run and what she was about to do. She stopped short in her tracks and looked to her left side. Will pulled away from the girl from the parking lot earlier, it was obvious they had been kissing, his hair stood up in the wrong direction, and the girl's lips were already swollen.

"K- Keavy!" Will stuttered, running his fingers through his hair for the millionth time during the lesson. "Uh, this is Elizabeth." He smiled slightly, also slightly out of breath.

"Did you want something?" Elizabeth asked, licking her lips. Keavy recovered her composure and began to get angry at her stupidity. _Of course Will wouldn't be interested in me!_

"Actually, I really don't want to bother you but, I didn't know if it was your car or not. There's a black Corvette on fire in the parking lot." She jabbed her finger behind her to indicate outside.


	2. Will and Keavy butt heads again

1Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters except for my own...unfortunately... tents fingers someday...someday my precious

Chapter 2

Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"That's my car!" She gasped and ran out of the room. Keavy didn't wait to talk to Will, but went back to the bleachers across the room to get her bags, one for dancing, one for fencing. She didn't realize how closely Will was following her.

"Keavy, uh-" He started, almost stepping on her heels. "I think you got the wrong impression between you and I." He tried tentatively.

"Oh, yes, I think I did too Mr.-" She stopped, realizing she didn't know his surname.

"Turner." He filled in.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't realize that a British man's way of saying 'I don't like you' is to KISS the woman, Mr. Turner." She flung her fencing tote bag over her shoulder and had the dancing one in one hand and her sword in the other. She pushed passed him and moved for the door when he grabbed her arm to stop her. She had had enough.

"Enough Will!" She pivoted on her right foot to turn around and look at him. Before he realized it, her saber was pointing at his chest. He stared from her to the saber again and again, and then in a flash, fluid movement, he kicked the sword out of her hand with his foot and into his own hand. He turned the tables and now pointed it at her chest. She stared at him.

"Please do not threaten me." He warned calmly. Keavy rolled her eyes; that being the only thing that wouldn't harm him in her fury. Elizabeth rushed in and ran up to Keavy and Will. She stood right between Will and her and looked at her, being almost a foot taller than her.

"You lied! Why did you tell me my car was on fire?" She had her hands on her hips, trying to intimidate her. Keavy leaned around Elizabeth to talk to Will.

"I have other things to do that don't involve you William Turner." She pushed passed Elizabeth and into the rainy afternoon.

After spending about ten minutes going up and down the rows, trying to remember where she had parked, she found her car and threw her things in the passenger seat beside her and getting in herself. She jammed her keys in the ignition and turned it. The car sputtered to life. A few seconds later, the car made a rumbling noise and turned off. Keavy panicked momentarily, turned the key again, and it spluttered, then without staying, it died again. This time, no matter how many times she turned the key, the car made a funny squealing, tortured sound and the engine wouldn't turn over. She got so mad that she pounded the steering wheel in vain, and bashed her forehead into the horn, making it beep every time she hit it. Finally, she sat up, counted to ten, and dug through one of her bags, looking for her cell phone. When she found it, she punched in Michael Flatley's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Hi, Michael, it's Keavy. I just got out of my fencing class and I found that my car decided to die on me. Do you think that there would be anyway for anyone to come and pick me up?" She sighed audibly and tilted her head sideways to rest on the window.

"Sorry, Keavy, but we are all really busy right now, we seem to be having a bit of trouble with some of the dances. Your brother did drop off your instruments before he went to work though!" Michael tried to add as a lighter note.

"Oh, well, that's just peachy, my fiddle, drum, and flute made it but I didn't." She scratched the back of her head, deep in frustrated thought. "Don't worry about it. I'll take a bus or walk." She forced herself to give a little laugh because he sounded slightly worried, but she stopped almost immediately because it sounded unbelievably false and disgustingly cheery. Michael and Keavy said their goodbyes and she through the phone back in the duffle bag beside her. She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. All was quiet.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at her window. She jerked and snapped her eyes open. Will was bending down to peer in at her through the window. She looked the other way, trying desperately hard to ignore him. He opened the car door to talk to her.

"Having car troubles?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. She looked straight ahead, Elizabeth was getting into her car.

"No, it works." She reached forward to turn the key again, praying that it would work, but yet again, the gods were cruel and it didn't turn the engine over. Will laughed.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." He reached for her hand.

"No, I'll take the bus or something." Keavy pulled her hand out of his grasp, even though she loved him touching her hand. _I can't think about that now!_

"Hey, your car doesn't work, mine does, I'm giving you a ride. Now get your things." When she still didn't move, he went around to the passenger side of the car and took her things out of her car, depositing them in his own car, only two spots over. He drove a dark blue Sunfire. After this, she had no choice but to get into his car.

"So where to?" He pulled out of the parking space and onto the busy street.

"You can drop me off at Fifth and Treelane." She stated rather harshly, then, "Please." As an afterthought. She sat as close as possible to the car door. There was silence for a good fifteen minutes.

"So, where's _Lizzy_?" She emphasized, a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"She's meeting me at my place." He rubbed his chin, trying to disguise what they would actually be doing, but he could tell by her silence after his comment that she knew. After another few minutes of silence, he tried to talk to her.

That's why I came to check on you, you know. I thought you were having some sort of seizure in your car, making all that racket with the horn and such." She made no comment. Instead, Will thought he saw her edge (if possible) closer to the window. He attempted another stab at conversation.

"So, what are you doing in at Fifth and Treelane? That's a pretty rundown industry area. A lot of creeps around there." He cleared his throat, he didn't mean to sound so nosy. She didn't answer at first.

"What I do is my business. What you do is your own." Was all she said to him for the remainder of the car rise.

Before she got out, he decided to ask her why she was being so rude.

"You know, I', giving you a ride, the least you could do was be polite about it." He leaned over to her side of the car to see her once she got out. Keavy leaned down, her hand on the door so she could see him. She looked him square in the eye.

"I didn't ask you for a ride." She slammed the door in his face and walked away, not looking back, duffle bags in hand or slung over shoulder.

Will watched her at a distance, trying to see where she went into a building. She started to move out of sight, so Will shifted out of park and rolled the car along until he saw her walk up to an empty (or so he thought) warehouse and open the door. Light shone briefly from the doorway and then faded as the door closed behind her. He parked the car again and made sure he left no valuables in the car and got out. He walked up to the door and listened carefully as he put his ear up to it. He heard nothing, then as if out of nowhere, a piano began to play. He opened the door and walked quietly inside.

**AN: OOHH! Suspense! I hope you like it, and I hope you'll review... because I wanna know what you think and if you wanna flame me then go right ahead. HAHAHA! CHUCKIE FOR PRESIDENT!**


End file.
